The Hardest Thing
by Mikuchii
Summary: It all began on my 15th winter. "You are my life now."
1. Chapter 1

Twilight meets Hetalia

The hardest thing

Chapter 1

Moving out

_NOTE: If you do not know what hetalia is: PLEASE GO KILL YOURSELF. Nahh just joking~ _

_If you get confused because of the countries: Yes. The name of the countries are the names of the people. Doesn't make sense to you? Oh it will, after you read the first chapter, I hope. _

_Have fun and hate tomatoes~_

_PS: Yes it is a Yaoi story. Have something against Yaoi? Go kill yourself. _

_PPS: No that was a joke please don't. I still need y'all_

(if you don't know. Otouto means little brother in Japanese)

I was in Forks again. That little town named after eating forks. I hated it because that's the place where I used to live happily with Italy and Japan , before they broke up. And now I have to move in again because Italy is moving with his new boyfriend Germany? That doesn't seem fucking right to me Otouto-chan.. I mean, I don't have anything against Ludwig. It's just, I'm scared that he might hurt my Otouto.

..Ok, who the fuck am I kidding? I HATE Ludwig's hair and his fucking voice! He's just like Arnold Schwarzenegger when he was younger! And come on who likes a fucking guy who hasn't got a body and just fucking muscles?! Oh, right, Nii-chan does. And the worst thing is: I have to move in again with Japan! You know, I don't hate him. He just looks like a japanese doll! No not those cute dolls. The creepy ones from horror movies!

-A little earlier-

„Roooomaaaanoooooo!", Italy cried.

„What is it you stupid Pasta lover?!"

„Why do you keep calling me stupid? Lovi that's not very nice you know ve~ Anyway. Are you really OK living with Japan? Please don't kill him, you know, he's actually pretty nice and it wasn't his fault.. It was mine! MINE ALONE", With that being said, Italy burst out into tears.

„Feliciano! Get a fucking grip! YOU broke up with him!"

„I know! Oh, Lovi! It was my fault! MINE ALL ALONE VE~"

„ITALY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!", Arnold Schwarzeneg.. eh I mean Germany shouted across our whole Garden

Suddenly, a wide grin crossed Feliciano's face: „GEEERMAAANYY! Come here! Give our lovely Lovi a kiss ve~"

„STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL THROW TOMATOES ON YOUR UGLY HEAD, YOU FUCKING MACHO-POTATO!", I was screaming, holding a mustache and trying to make Germany go away, but all it did was Germany asking me:

„Oh, Romano. Since when do you have a mustache?"

„...I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR..."

Italy glared at me with a glare that could melt mountains and as if I was hypnotised, I went up to Germany and hugged him. I SWEAR TO GOD I did NOT do it on my own! It was the power of eh.. the the TOMATOES! Yes! The tomato pasta Feliciano's cooked for me! He sure has put some hypnotizing-powder in it! Damn you Feliciano!

„We have to go now Lovi.. Take care of you ve~"

„Of.. Of course I will! I.. I.. I don't need a babysitter you know!"

Inner thoughts: „ Oh gosh don't you cry Lovino. Don't you fucking cry!"

„I know ve~ Here! Let your Otouto-chan kiss you!"

„DJDFHHVFHVI! Don't fucking kiss me! Piss off now! And be happy! If I'm just getting one letter of you complaining how that potato-dude is using you I'm going to throw tomatoes on your and his head! Got that?!"

„Oh my cute little Veneziano! Goodbye Japan's gonna pick you up soon! Take care of yourself ve~"

„I'm not cute!", I shouted, but Feliciano was already gone with Germany. The Potato-dude. Without me. His older brother. When I realised that Japan's come to pick me up, it was already too late. I burst out in tears, trying to throw rocks at the car of Feliciano and Germany. Which already was in Germany, thanks to Potato's driving. Well close enough.

-In Japan's car.-

„So..uhm.. Your hair. It's longer since the last time I saw you..", Japan asked me, trying to break the silence between us.

„I cut it since the last time we've seen each other, creepy horror movie doll."

„..."

„..."

Silence. Pure silence until we had reached my 'new' old home. I got out of my car, and as soon as I did that, I saw Prussia, with a grin coming to us.

„Hey Romaano, long time no see."

„Piss off. Big Potato."

„Don't be so mean to him...", a voice whispered in the back round.

It shocked both of us and we turned around and saw an ice bear.

„T..T.. THAT ICE BEAR CAN TALK!"

„..No! Calm down both of you! It's me!"

„..."

„..."

„I am Canada?"

„Oh! Hi America! Long time no see!"

„Piss off America! Go eat your burgers!"

„I am not Amerika.. I am Canada and this is kumajiro!", he pointed at the ice bear.

„What are you talking about? Are you joking? You can't misslead someone as awesome as me you know Amerika? Uhm, anyway. Romano I have a suprise for you!"

„Oh, a surprise for me? You mean a.. a.. present?!" It was hard to cover up my happiness about a present from Prussia. Somehow, I really like this guy.

„Yes! I bought you a truck"

„A fucking truck? Oh my gosh! This is fucking perfect! Thank you Prussia!"

„Yes. I know that I'm awesome."

„You are such a dumbass Prussia. But thank you.", I smiled.

„Ahem. I don't want to disturb your flirting, but I promised Italy that you will stay a virgin until the day you are married.", Japan coughed.

„Oh God, Japan! I'm just talking to him you creep!"

„Yeah I know.. Ouch! Don't throw tomatoes at me! My clothes will get dirty!"

„You deserve it! Show me my room now!"

„Yeah okay.. I know."

I said 'goodbye' to Prussia, then Japan and me went upstairs to see my old room. Everything was still the same. I saw many of my old drawings, one of them had Spain in me in it, where I jumped on Spain's belly and pretended that it was a ball. My heart skipped a beat when I asked Japan if Spain stil was in 'Forks.

„He is. He's going to the same school as you and I think he is in your biology class too."

My heart skipped two beats when I heard that I would see Spain again. And then I realised:

„WHAT?! SCHOOL?!"

„Yes..? You have to go to school, Romano. Was this so surprising for you?"

„What the fuck?! I'm a fucking country! Why do I have to go to school?!"

„Nobody should know that you're a Country Romano. You're going to school no matter what!"

„JAPAN YOU JACKASS! I AM NOT GOING!"

He pulled a sword out and asked me: „Oh really? But Feliciano said that I should make you go to school no matter what. And I think you still need those things down there."

Fucking genius. Damn those Asians, always hitting my weakest points.

„OK! I get it! I'll go to school starting..."

„Tomorrow."

„WHAT?!"

He lowered the sword, one fucking centimeter from my manhood away.

„Ok. I get it. Tomorrow. School. Me. Concentration. Happiness!"

„Good boy, what do you want for dinner?", his creepy Japanese doll smile appeared again.

Those fucking Asians..

„Tomatoes.."


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest thing

Chapter 2

The meeting

_-Autor's note-_

_Lalalalala. Oh, there you are! Welcome to Chapter two and thank you so much for reading it :3 I hope you enjoy it! Have fuuun~_

_PS: If you don't know, the cast is (from now on the cast's going to be at the end of every chapter, so you don't have to go back to this chapter every time you don't get a cast) ^-^:_

_Romano - Bella Swan_

_Spain - Edward Cullem_

_Prussia - Jacob Black_

_Canada - Jacob's dad Billy Black_

_Italy - Bella's mum Renée Swan_

_Germany – Renée's boyfriend_

_Japan - Charlie_

_Russia, Amerika, Switzerland, Liechtenstein - Bella's school 'friends'_

_China - Carlisle Cullen_

_Austria - Jasper Cullen_

_Hungary - Alice Cullen_

_France - Emmett Cullen_

_England - Rosalie Cullen_

* * *

Mornings. The worst things in life. I got up, ate breakfast without brushing my teeth (YOLO), went out, forgot that I'm naked, went in again and got shouted at because I forgot to wake Japan up:

„You should have woken me up you bastard!"

„Don't call me bastard, doll! It's your fucking fault when you're staying up untill 3 AM to watch the moon, you jerk!"

„But it was full moon, Romano! You understand?! A FULL MOON!"

„What's so special about a dumpling?!"

„It's not a dumpling, Romano. It's a planet."

„..."

„..."

„..Ehh, oh look how late it is! Don't you have to go to school, Japan?"

„I'm not going to school anymore, Romano. I'm too old for that. I'm working as a Police officer."

„YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME YOU BASTARD!"

„But you are Romano. And I am Asian."

„..(Damn, those fucking Asians! always faking stuff and pretending they're fucking geniuses! Fuck. I shouldn't say this right? He still has that fucking sword that will cut my manhood away.) ….I'm going to school now Honda. Goodbyyye, ve~"

With that being said, I left a fully shocked Japan alone and drove to school with my new truck.

„Oh, so you're the new one?", Russia asked me, holding a bottle of Whiskey, looking like a fucking alcoholic. Which he indeed was.

„Go home Russia, you're drunk."

„No, I am *hick * not."

„Yes you are, but if your tiny brain can't remember me, I am Romano!"

„Ro.. who?"

„He is Romano, Russia.", a cute voice answered.

We both turned around and saw Liechtenstein and Switzerland, arm in arm, in front of the school gate. They thought they looked lovey-dovey, but honestly, for me they looked like blond versions of Jesse and James, from Pokémon.

„Jesse and Ja.. Eh, I mean Basch and Liechtenstein, you have to go to school too?"

Switzerland kicked me in the knee and said: „What are you taking about, Romano? We are normal students right?"

„Oww, ow, you fucking cheese-eating bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

„Oh, hello Romano!", a voice that gave me the chills shouted across the whole fucking school ground.

I turned around again and saw America. That fucking burger-eating, tomato hating BASTARD. That fucking bastard dared to eat a fucking burger WITHOUT tomatoes in front of me. That was unforgivable.

„What do you want, burger-bastard?!"

„Long time no see, so you moved to Forks again?", Amerika smiled.

„No! I moved to the fucking dumpling moon!"

„Oh, that's nice too! Are there any Burgers in that dumpling moon?"

„You sick bastard, get out of my way now I have to go to school now. Everyone, get out of my way !"

„Eh, Romano? We all go to the same class, you know?", Liechtenstein smiled.

„WHAT?!"

With that being said, a question suddenly crossed my mind. Where the hell was Spain?

„Hey, uhm, do you know where Spain is?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was a country, disguised as a human, that wanted to kill them, which I actually was.

„R..Romano? You know Spain?", Liechtenstein asked with a dark red blush.

Switzerland automatically was jealous and said: „Of course, everyone knows that pale, not speaking, cold, hateful bastard."

Russia wanted to add something, but he was disturbed by America, who wanted to feed him with vodka-filled burgers.

„What are you two talking about? Spain's not pale! He's that tanned tomato-loving bastard that always shows up when you don't need him!"

„I think we're talking about different people, Romano. Let's go now Liechtenstein! Class is about to start!"

I followed them thinking, what the fuck was up with them. How could they describe Spain in such a way? Nobody I knew hated Spain, because hating Spain would be like hating chocolate, you love it, but it annoys the shit out of you because it makes you fat like a horse. And horses aren't sexy nor manly.

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Amerika and Russia all went into the biology class and so did I. The teacher was already there and I was happy that at least he was someone I didn't know. Those are called human. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed about that class. Spain was sitting there. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He was pale like snow. His eyes were black and surprisingly, he did not jump into my arms when he saw me. He twitched, covering his mouth with his hand. I was completely shocked and couldn't move an inch. Why in the fucking world is this happening?

Spain, ignoring me, pretending that he doesn't know me and covering his mouth with his hand when he sees me.

„Eh, Lovino Vargas, right?", the teacher interrupted my thoughts.

„Please call me Romano. I don't like my first name."

„Ehh, yes sure. Please sit next to uhm, what was his name again? Oh, right sit next to Antonia!"

„His name is Antonio, you dumb ass.", I tried to act friendly, without noticing that my heart nearly exploded because of Spain's name. Calling a teacher dumb ass was actually pretty nice of me. I could've called him son of the burger eating bastard, which actually would be true.

„Oh, you already know each other? That's good! Please sit next to Antonio!"

I sat down, next to him. He didn't even look at me, that bastard. One thousand memories crossed my mind, but I couldn't break the silence between us. The one who talks first is the loser. I kept thinking about that lie. Without realising it, a warm teardrop crossed my cheek and travelled down to my biology book. That damn Spanish bastard. Why didn't he talk to me? Why can't he break the silence? Why do I have to be the one who suffers the most? Honestly, I've never ever heard silence this loud.

As the bell rang, Spain packed all of his belongings in his backpack and stormed out of the classroom. Leaving me clueless and nearly crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 3

Confusion

_Oh my gosh, just forgot to tell you the casting for Carlisle (China)'s wife! O.O _

_She's going to be: No one. Yes, I'm sorry, but I do not want his wife to be in my fan fiction. Not only because, it'll break Russia's heart, but because she doesn't really fit in here.. I hope that's ok with you. So have fun with the new Chapter! (The Cast is going to show up at the end of the story) _

_PS: Reviews would be very helpful, please write them XD_

* * *

The bell rang again and I saw students walking towards the Cafeteria. I met Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Russia and Amerika again and they offered me a seat right next to them. I sat down, staring at my disgusting Lunch, hoping that it'll disappear when I just simply stare at it.

Suddenly, everything became quiet and everyone looked at the Cafeteria front door.

Austria came in, with Hungary, holding hands and they did not look like they were walking, they looked like fucking ballet dancers, without those weird skirts. Like, seriously, What were they thinking, walking like that? Do they think they look fucking beautiful, with their strange, dance-like walking? The answer is: Yes. They actually made me feel jealous because I couldn't do these ballet-dance-walking moves. Which are very manly of course! Nothing is manlier than being jealous of ballet-dance-moves!

Then, France and England came in, holding hands as well. You know, I don't have anything against gay people, but I always knew that baguette-eating dude was gay! I just knew it! It was quite surprising for me, to not see France trying to push his body against mine, but what's more surprising to me is that France and that caterpillar-eyebrow-guy haven't already done it on the table in front of us. Not that I care about France's sex drive, but if you count those times, where he actually tried to rape me, in front of everyone's eyes (especially those from England) it sure gets disturbing when you see him in public, ignoring you. But it wasn't just France ignoring me. Austria, Hungary and England, also did so. I've never really had a good relationship with those guys, but they could've just said 'hello' or 'I'll kill ya motherfucking ass' or something like that. Anything would've been better than just ignoring me and my manliness.

"Hey, Switzerland. Do they always ignore us like this?"

"Wait, Romano. Do you know these people too?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Nobody that has just moved in here knows them!"

"Yeah, Romano that's strange! We've lived here for 15 years now and we've never talked to them either!", Lichtenstein added, but I wasn't listening anymore.

Spain came in and took my breath right away. He followed them, without even looking at me. They all sat down, three tables before us and didn't talk. What I noticed is, they weren't those countries I know anymore. They looked different. They all looked like Spain. Pale, cold and god damn sexy at the same time. The only difference was that they had golden eyes. I was fascinated by them, but just for a second, 'cause Spain was finally looking at me, or at least I thought so. I glanced back at Spain and our eyes met each other. My face automatically turned red like a tomato and I instantly looked away, hoping that Spain didn't notice my redness, which of course he did, 'cause when I secretly looked back at him, he was looking down on his food, which he hasn't even touched yet, well, I wouldn't have either, grinning his typical Spain grin, which made my face look even worse.

"Romano! *Hick * Why are you so red? Wanna try some vodka? Helps *hick * against everything and everyone! Oh, Could it be that you're becoming so red because of that guy over there?", Russia asked me, holding a bottle of vodka right under my nose and pointing to Spain.

My face turned red again. Everyone laughed at the comment Russia made, expect me because I was busy kicking him in his balls.

"No are you fucking kidding me? I hate alcohol and you know that ehmm I.. Me and Spain..! Go.. Go home you sick bastard before I kick ya god damn ass again! Or should I.."

I was interrupted by Spain, who stormed out of the cafeteria, quietly and fast, but I still saw him, covering his mouth and trying to say something. I glanced over to his table, where he had just sat a moment ago and I saw something disturbing or should I say incredible? No, it was rather horrifying,.

He didn't eat his tomatoes

I stormed out of the cafeteria too, trying to follow Spain, but I couldn't find the now tomato hating bastard anymore. As the bell rang, my stomach made strange noises. It was confusing because I couldn't name those noises, my stomach made. Then a thought crossed my brain:

"Lovino Vargas?", the thought in the back of my head said.

"Don't call me, Lovino, you strange illusion from my brain!"

"What are you talking about?! Wanna pick a fight?!"

"Yeah, sure whenever you want you sick bastard!"

"I am you, you fucking dumb ass! But well, I just wanted to remind you that your allergic against peanuts."

"Yeah, I know that, weird voice. Thank you for reminding me of something so fucking useless!"

I could hear my illusion voice facepalming, as he tried to remind me of something that hadn't crossed my mind yet.

"What did you eat for Lunch, Romano?", the voice asked me with an angry voice.

"Well, the food was more than horrible, but I did eat something I guess."

"Ok, let me ask you again. WHAT. DID. YOU. EAT. FOR. LUNCH, ROMANO?!"

"A peanut butter sandwich with tomatoes in it, a peanut cake and a tomato. Why do you ask?"

"I am fucking ashamed that I'm in your body, Lovino Vargas. YOU ATE PEANUTS! FUCKING PEANUTS!"

"...Oh, fuck."

As quickly as I could, I tried to run to the toilet, but I bumped into someone by accident and flew on the ground

"Watch where you're going you fucki..", I shouted and looked up to see who the hell I crashed into.

And guess who it was? Yes, it was Spain.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?", Spain answered, without even a sign of joking.

"..Just what the fuck is up with you, Spain? I am Romano! The fucking kid who fucking grew up with you! How can you not remember me?!"

I wanted to say more, or should I say shout more, but my stomach announced itself again. Damn it. I had to go to the toilet, so fucking badly!

I tried to run away, but Spain graped my arm. My face, of course, responded with a bright red blush.

"H...Hey..! L..Le.. Let me go!"

_Oh, come the fuck on, past me! How stupid are you?! Of course, he's going to let you go because you said something so fucking cute! AHHH! He's such a fucking dumb ass! ..Oh, right. That fucking dumb ass is/was me. * cough* well eh, where was I?_

_Oh yeah._

"I'm serious, Spain! Ouch! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

I tried to push him away, but he was too strong for me to do that. He pulled me closer to him, so close that I could feel his ice-cold breath on my skin and he whispered something to me.

"You have to forget me, Romano."

With that being said, Spain left me. Clueless. Again.

I've stood there for 10 seconds and millions of thought crossed my mind.

And in the 11th second, I made my final conclusion.

"I have to! I just have to! It'll only get worse if I'm not doing this NOW! Now or never!"

With that being thought, I ran to the men's toilet.

* * *

_The cast:_

_Romano - Bella Swan_

_Spain - Edward Cullen_

_Prussia - Jacob Black_

_Canada - Jacob's dad Billy Black_

_Italy - Bella's mum Renée Swan_

_Germany – Renée's boyfriend_

_Japan - Charlie_

_Russia, Amerika, Switzerland, Liechtenstein - Bella's school 'friends'_

_China - Carlisle Cullen_

_Austria - Jasper Cullen_

_Hungary - Alice Cullen_

_France - Emmett Cullen_

_England - Rosalie Cullen_


	4. Chapter 4

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 4

Sleepless

* * *

_Hello everyone and thank you for reading Chapter 4! And a big 'Thank you' to Mandy, aka Engel aka aeolys (man, you sure have some weird names XD) for writing such a sweet review!_

_So have fun with the new chapter you guys~_

_PS: Pleeeassseeee write reviews XDD As already said in the other chapters: They're soo f-ing helpful, so PLEASE XD_

_PPS: I'm terribly sorry for not being able to write erotic things._

* * *

For the next two days, it was like Spain had just disappeared, without a trace or anything that would've let me think that fucking Spanish bastard was still alive. He hadn't come to school in those two days, or at least I didn't see him walking with his other 'new' friends, or family members or whatever those people were. They were the only ones that Spain talked to, on his free will.

"You have to forget me, Romano."

"Why the fuck did he say something like this? Did he try to act cool in front of me? Well, in some ways he indeed was, but eh, no he wasn't cool at all and above all he wasn't sexy as fuck. Remember that, Romano. Remember that.", I thought, not caring about anyone than Spain for the last two days.

I couldn't sleep either. So I sneaked into Japan's room, trying not to wake him up, because I didn't want him to think that I'm a fucking gaylord, that wanted to make a move on him, like France and England. What are you talking about? Me gay? Me and Spain? No way in hell! Why the fuck are you offending me? I would never ever fall in love with that pale, now tomato hating, beautiful, sexy, gorgeou... ehh ugly BASTARD! So I climbed up Japan's bed and laid beside him, which, of course, he'd realised.

"Romano! Romano! ROOMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Japan shouted at me.

"..." Damn it! Just pretend that you're already asleep.

"ROMANO!"

".." Don't try to fucking annoy me Japan. Please.

"ROOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOO OOO!", this time, Japan shouted so loud that our house was nearly crashing down.

Damn it. Now I have to wake up.

"WHAT?"

"YOU! ARE! SLEEPING! IN! THE! WRONG! BED! YOU'RE! SLEEPING! IN! MY! BED!"

Fuck, just pretend that you're drunk Romano!

"No, I'm not. This is clearly my bed."

Oh, genius Romano strikes again!

"Romano. Look around. Does your room have japan flags and japanese samurai swords in it?! And don't you dare to pretend you're drunk! You already did that when you were 3 years old!"

Fuck. Trying to make an excuse I looked around the room.

"Well, ehm you know, your bed is bigger and it is much more comfortable than mine. And you know I.. Wait. Is that Japanese-doll porn besides your TV?!"

"...GET OUT OF MY ROOOOM!" Japan cried, with an embarrassed, angry face and voice.

"It's not like I wanted to see that, you motherfucking wanker!"

"I'm not a wanker! It's natural, I did that with your brot.."

"I don't want to hear that, you fucking sushi!"

"Well, than please get out of my bed."

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Ehm.. Well you know."

-Moments later-

"Ah! Stop it Japan! It aaah hurts!" I moaned, with my voice filled with pain and pleasure at the same time.

But Japan pressed me even harder against his bed.

"Well, you wanted that, right Romano?", Japan whispered into my ear.

"No, haa!I didn't! You fucking bastard! Ahh stop!",

He suddenly stopped.

"Well, shall I stop?"

That fucking sadistic bastard looked down at me! Ahh I have to make him pay for this! But it felt way too god damn good to let him stop now.

"Don't.. Please."

"Well, as you wish, Romano, you are the princess today.", Japan made fun of me I knew that. But I did not want him to stop no matter what.

"I'm not your fucking ahh!"

"I know. But endure the 'pain' a bit longer, Romano. Hey, I know you like it."

"I ahh, don't hate it.. But are you fucking finished now?!"

"Yes! I'm finished with the Japanese-sleeping-massage. You can or should go to YOUR room now and get some sleep. You have to go to school tomorow, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Thanks Japan."

I went to my room and directly to my bed. With the last bit of energy left, I tried to look at my mobile phone to see what time it was, but it was already too late. I fell asleep, with Spain's face still burning on my mind.

* * *

_The Cast:_

_Romano - Bella Swan_

_Spain - Edward Cullen_

_Prussia - Jacob Black_

_Canada - Jacob's dad Billy Black_

_Italy - Bella's mum Renée Swan_

_Germany – Renée's boyfriend_

_Japan - Charlie_

_Russia, Amerika, Switzerland, Liechtenstein - Bella's school 'friends'_

_China - Carlisle Cullen_

_Austria - Jasper Cullen_

_Hungary - Alice Cullen_

_France - Emmett Cullen_

_England - Rosalie Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for not posting anything for so long - I'm such a dumbass - Ahhhh I'm so sorry. Well, I guess most people didn't even realise that I haven't posted a new chapter in a month or something like that ^^' Well, sometimes I'm asking myself who the fuck DOES read my fanfiction. But well. As long as I enjoy making fanfictions I really don't care XD _

_'It doesn't matter how much followers you have. Hitler had millions. Jesus had 12."_

_So have fun with this chapter, whoever you might be~_

„Romano!", Japan shouted at me.

„WHAT?!"

„You are a fucking idiot!"

„Why?! I just. You know, kind of broke your favorite thing."

„Romano. It wouldn't bother me so much if it just was a simple 'thing'. You fucking broke the TV! And on top of that, you broke it with fucking TOMATOES!"

Feeling kind of proud, because, well, who could ever say that they can actually _break _a goddamn TV with just tomatoes?! Ha, now you can see how fucking manly I am!

I shouted back at Japan:

„Well, it's not my fault that your TV garbage!"

I looked at the demolished TV and realised that it did look ..how should I say that? Well. It did look freaking _expensive_. It was a flat screen, probably around 20 inches long and well, it had a japan sticker on the bottom left corner, which made its value drop to zero.

-In school-

„Lovino? Whatcha doing there? Why don't you just go in? You're blocking the goddamn door.", one of my human classmate yelled at me.

„Ehhh, you know. It's not like I'm scared to go in! It's just.. The.. The.. DOOR! It's so beautiful! How it has been made and stuff like that! Look at that gorgeous eh metal! It shines so bright in the sunlight! Hahahaha...", I lied, standing in front of the classroom door like an idiot, scared of going in because I did not want to be disappointed if Spain was there or not, although if he would be there, I would probably be disappointed too because, well. That douche still ignored me as if I was fucking air. But how the fuck could somebody ignore me? I'm fucking annoying as shit.

„Romano. I think you're sick. That's a _wooden_ door. Now, let me in, please."

„..Oh, yes of course! I was just, you know, joking! Hahahahaha... Here you go!"

As he walked in, I followed him, trying to avoid the embarrassing conversation we just had.

Worst decision ever.

There he was. Spain. Looking pale as fuck and still being the most beautiful creäture that God could've ever created, well after me of course.

I sat down, next to him and my face, of fucking course, responded with a bright red blush. Like fucking always.

„So you're Lovino Vargas?", Spain asked me.

My mouth fell open.

„_WHAT?!"_

„So it is true. Nice to meet you.", Spain answered with a gentle laugh.

„..Nice to meet you too.", I responded, planning to kill Spain with a fork.

He laughed at me and still acted as if he didn't already know me.

„I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo. But, just between us countries, I'm Spain, the most beautiful country, with the most beautiful tomatoes ever. Can I ask you some questions?"

„Yes. Go on motherfucker.", I answered, still wanting to kill Spain with a fucking fork. I swear to God, I could almost see the headline of tomorrows newspaper:

„Lovino Vargas (15 yrs old) murdered another Antonio Fernández Carriedo, in Forks. With a fork. Forkception! And they even went to the same Biology class! Coincidence or Illuminati case?"

But Spain interrupted my thoughts:

„Why did you move to Forks, Lovi?"

And there was it. The hint. Spain did not forget me, 'cause nobody ever calls me 'Lovi' expect my stupid little brother Italy and Spain. My Spain. NOT that he belonged to me or anything! I'm not that much of a Gaylord you know!But at that time, I really didn't care about everyone else, expect Spain.

Without even realising it, I hugged Spain. And I cried. Because well, real men fucking cry ok?!

„Romano? What is it? Why are you crying?", Spain said with a gentle voice. The 'Spain' voice, that I loved so, so much.

„I.. I.. You fucking bastard! It's all your fault! Why.. Why do you keep saying that I should *hick * forget you? And why do you kee *hick *p saying that you don't know me? It hurts, Spain. It really hurts. You fucking bastard! I think you *hick * 're fucking sick! You didn't even eat your tomatoes!", I whispered into Spain's ice-cold neck, trying to not let him feel my MANLY tears, flowing down my face.

„Lovino and Antonio? What is up with you two?", our teacher asked, loudly. _Very loud. _So loud, everyone in the class turned around and saw me, hugging Spain like a baby and crying my fucking eyeballs off.

„Roman.. Eh I mean Lovino is not feeling well. I think it's an anxiety attack. I'm going to take him to the school nurse."

„Oh, well. I guess, you should do that. But anxiety attacks shouldn't be treated like that, you know, they're mental so I think you should let him go alone.."

Spain glared at him with an ice-cold glance and whispered something to him in Spanish, the only fucking language, I did not understand. I could hear his mad, but still beautiful voice.

„Hijo de puta de América. Si no me dejan ir con él, te voy a matar."

„Ehhhhh! I mean, go on! Take him to the nurse office, Antonio!", the teacher said with a shocked voice and probably face, but I couldn't see it. Why you ask? Because I was still graping onto Spain, crying like a real man.

_**((*cough *** you're such a baby Romano xD))_

_((I am not a baby you stupid author of this fanfiction! ò.ó _))

So Spain took me to the nurse office, or should I say he carried me? The nurse wasn't there so we were alone, in a nurse office. Me and Spain. Alone.

„Romano.. Your face is redder than a tomato."

„N..No it's not! You stupid idiot.. It's all your fucking fault. You must have brainwashed me or something! I couldn't even sleep, because I was so worried that you might have forgotten about me, before Japan, that fucking creepy japanese-doll head gave me some mind of Japanese sleeping massage, which hurt soo fucking bad, but actually was kind of amazing 'cause I finally managed to sleep without your fucking ugly, yet really beautiful face appearing in my fucking mind, every fucking night, without even me wanting it! What the hell were you even thinking ignoring the shit out of me?! Do ya want to get fucking kille...JJFSIIIJSRIJFGIEWGHIGWIEWEIO ENFHJAAAAAAAJSJSJSSJSDJADJß?!"

Before I could even finish my double time rap speech, Spain kissed me. So gentle and yet so passionate and well... sexy. It always seemed gross to me, sharing a kiss with Spain, but when I actually did it, it felt incredible. You know, like the first time you're eating your favorite ice cream, which you hadn't known yet and you just enjoy the fuck out of it and you want that ice cream to be there forever and let you lick it whenever you want? (And for all you perverted people on the internet: We're talking about fucking ice cream! Not dicks!) But everything ends. Even the sweetest ice cream can't last forever. It melts away, within minutes, without even saying goodbye to you. So I closed my eyes and prayed that this moment, this touch, this sensation, this _kiss_ would last for the eternity.

_Romano - Bella Swan_

_Spain - Edward Cullen__n_

_Prussia - Jacob Black_

_Canada - Jacob's dad Billy Black_

_Italy - Bella's mum Renée Swan_

_Germany – Renée's boyfriend_

_Japan - Charlie_

_Russia, Amerika, Switzerland, Liechtenstein - Bella's school 'friends'_

_China - Carlisle Cullen_

_Austria - Jasper Cullen_

_Hungary - Alice Cullen_

_France - Emmett Cullen_

_England - Rosalie Cullen_


	6. Chapter 6

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 6

Confusion

* * *

_Well. It did take me some long ass time to write this chapter. I'm sorry XD School has started since a few days and I'm being surrounded by test. Tests, tests EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE!_

_So, anyway, I hope you have fun with this chapter ;3 OuO7_

* * *

Spain tried to lean away from me, but I didn't let him.

„Lovi, I think we should stop now..", he whispered, still with his lips on mine.

„No, please Spain, I want more.", I tried to do the sexiest voice I could do, but it turned out to be an imploring squeak.

„Romano, it's not the right time to do this."

„Oh, come on Spain, shut up! You're acting like Professor Oak from Pokémon!"

He laughed inside my lips, so that I could feel his cold breath even more, and pulled me closer to him. I sat down to the bed, which belonged to the nurse office, and tried to kiss him back, the way he did and I wished that it was at least half so pleasurable for him than it was for me. Slowly his lips began to wander down to my neck.

„Spain?"

„Hm?"

„I think we should stop now.", I said, trying to get myself away from him.

„Why? You're the one who told me not to stop, my dear Lovi", he laughed into my neck.

„So you haven't realised it yet?"

_Oh my Gosh. He said 'my dear Lovi'!_

„THE NURSE IS FUCKING COMING! I CAN HEAR HER FOOTSTEPS!"

„So what?"

„Yeah and now get the fuck... What 'so what'?! What are we going to do if she sees us Spain?"

„Well, I guess we could do this."

He laid down beside me and pulled the blanket over the two of us.

„Quick lay down too Romano."

As I laid down besides Spain, with my heart skipping one or 300 beats, the nurse came in.

„Oh, Mr. Carriedo? What are you doing here?", she asked, not realising that I was besides Spain, under the blanket, sniffing Spain's scent like a drug addict.

„I wasn't feeling well, so I came in to sleep for a little while."

_SPAIN ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING SUFFOCATE ME?!_

„Oh well, just get out if you're feeling better again, okay?"

_He's feeling better again. Just get the fuck out and let me get the fuck out too. PLEASE._

„Yes, of course I will."

As he spoke, the nurse went out of her office again and closed the door behind her. Gasping for air I shouted at Spain:

„Spain, you fucking son of a tomato!"

He laughed at me ranting and leaned in to kiss me again, but I dodged it almost perfectly. Why almost? Because while dodging and being like a fucking ninja, I fell on the ground and hit my head so hard that I saw roses when Spain looked at my face to see if I was fine. No! It wasn't because of his goddamn beautiful face. My free fall just turned me into a fucking zombie. Yep. That's the reason and the truth. What you don't believe me? Do you want to fucking die?! *ahem.. * But anyways, back to the story.

„Are you okay, Lovi?"

„Ouch! Yes of course I am! I just hit my fucking head on the ground because it was fun to bungee jump out of the bed without a rope! Oh, fuck! I'm bleeding!"

Spain took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, with a 'I want to fucking suck your whole blood out' gaze. Which of course, couldn't be because Spain would never drink my blood. I mean, it's not like he's a vampire or anything.

„Lov.. Ro.. Romano eh.. I think ahh, you should go away now.."

„What? Why? I have to bandage my head! Can't you see me bleeding?! Honestly, I feel like I'm on my head-period. Oh, right, I am!"

„I'm serious Romano get away from me _now."_

„I don't get it Spain.. Why the fuck should I?! I'm bleeding! Look!", stupid as I was, I reached my bloody hand to Spain, to let him see my blood.

„_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOU OR I WILL REGRET IT!", __Spain_ shouted. Now I knew how serious it was, because Spain never shouts, or curses. He never does. Even if you're killing him with a fork, he would just smile and say something like 'you had your own reasons to kill me. I hope you will live happier now.' Spain wouldn't even shout at someone if he killed him with his own weapons. _Tomatoes._

So I ran away, with fear, and MANLY tears in my eyes.

Later:

The bell rang and everyone packed their belongings together and stormed out of the classroom door to finally get home, after a long ass school day. The sun already went half way down as I.. okay. Who the fuck am I even kidding? It was as bright as it was in the morning, or should I say dark? Because there's no fucking sun in Forks. Nowhere. No fucking where. It didn't matter where you drove to in Forks. To the beach, to the mall, to the library or whatever. No fucking sun. Just clouds. Clouds everywhere. Well, who am I kidding again? I'm a fucking gamer. I don't go out.

So before I got into my car, I stood there, reading a book called 'How could I possibly kill Spain within seconds, without somebody noticing me?' written by the awesome Lovinon Vergas alias Romano.

So, as I've already said, I was reading a book when I suddenly saw Spain, walking towards his new 'family' or 'friends' or whatever. I was so dazed of his look that I completely forgot to hear the voices in the back round.

„ROMANO! Watch out!"

„OMG ROMANO!"

„ROMANO?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THERE!"

But it was already too late. Russia, drunk as he fucking always was, drove his car in my direction, with the front of his ugly orange hippie car facing my awesome, beautiful, manly face.

I was so shocked, that I didn't even have the time to scream and pray my last wish, when suddenly, Spain appeared and stopped the car, with his bare hand. **With his **_**hand!**_

You know, I always knew that Spain was strong, with his muscular arms, and his manly smi.., but anyways, I never thought that he was _this _strong, well in fact, I would've never thought that a human being could be this strong (and good-looking at the same time).

I tried to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Spain was already gone, leaving me, clueless, like fucking always.

* * *

The cast:

_Romano - Bella Swan_

_Spain - Edward Cullen_

_Prussia - Jacob Black_

_Canada - Jacob's dad Billy Black_

_Italy - Bella's mum Renée Swan_

_Germany – Renée's boyfriend_

_Japan - Charlie_

_Russia, Amerika, Switzerland, Liechtenstein - Bella's school 'friends'_

_China - Carlisle Cullen_

_Austria - Jasper Cullen_

_Hungary - Alice Cullen_

_France - Emmett Cullen_

_England - Rosalie Cullen_


End file.
